


Sounds Like Fun

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sounding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Jensen's never tried it. Danneel's very interested. Vicki's willing. Misha's totally there for it. Will a little fun change their friendship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been prompting something similar for a long time and one night decided I was done waiting for it to get filled, so I filled it myself. Enjoy :)

Vicki has always made him feel comfortable in a way he can't quite put his finger on. She was warm and inviting, but could be loud and flirty and had an awesome sense of humor that sometimes went over people's heads.

Misha adored her, and Jensen had no trouble seeing why. She was easy to be around, in tune with everything and everyone around her, and she adored Misha right back. Jensen couldn't have picked a better partner for his friend than the woman he'd already married.

As a couple, they were open and fun, and more than once Jensen and Danneel had found themselves sharing intimate details right along with Vicki and Misha.

So it wasn't a complete surprise when one evening at the dinner table, while they were joking and laughing and eating a dish Jensen swore was one of the best he'd ever had, Misha mentioned he and Vicki had played with their new sounding kit the night before.

"Excuse me?" Jensen asked, eyebrows arching up.

"They're tapered metal," Vicki explained. "You insert them into the urethra."

Jensen wasn't a kinky guy. Before he'd met Danneel, he'd never even fucked a girl in the ass before. Even after Danneel had asked him to do it, he'd hesitated, though he had to admit it had been fun. No, Jensen was a vanilla kind of guy. Not that he was against kinky things, but sex was sex, and he was happy as long as his partner was happy.

"Uhm, yeah, I've heard of that," Jensen said, giving Vicki a smile. She was always ready to explain things, and she never made it awkward.

"You've never tried it," Misha said instead of asked.

Jensen shook his head, about to tell Misha and Vicki that even the thought of something getting shoved up his dick made him want to cup his crotch.

"I've always wanted to try it," Danneel said, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table, pushing her plate away.

"Huh?" Jensen asked eloquently, blinking at his wife. If the thought of shoving something in his dick wasn't reason enough to cup his crotch, he didn't even want to think about pushing a piece of metal inside Danneel. Just no.

Danneel chuckled. "You've never been curious about it?"

"Pushing a cold piece of metal inside you? No," Jensen said, shaking his head.

"Okay, but what about me trying it on you?" Danneel asked.

Damn it, she looked excited. She was turned on by the idea. Jensen squirmed in his seat. "I don't know," he said, glancing at Misha and Vicki, only to find Vicki trying to suppress a smile.

Misha leaned back in his chair and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "It feels amazing. I can't even really describe it to you. Vicki is so good at it that I'm begging for it by the time I finally come. And I come really fucking hard too."

"Really?" Danneel asked, her body shivering with excitement.

Jensen could hear the interest in her voice, and that little desire in the pit of his stomach flared. He loved making her happy. He wanted to give her everything, and he knew without a doubt he'd do it if she wanted him to.

"I can show you how," Vicki said.

Jensen sucked in a breath and choked on his own spit. He coughed and hacked while Danneel patted his back, then took a sip of water when Misha handed him his glass.

"It doesn't hurt," Misha said, and he really was trying to comfort Jensen, not tease him.

"So let me get this straight," Jensen said, holding up a hand when all three of them opened their mouths, ready to reassure him. "You want to demonstrate? To teach DD how to do this?"

"Sure," Vicki said, nodding. "I can either show her on Misha or, if you're okay with it, I can do it on you. It's not hard to learn, and once she's got it, you two can play at home."

Jensen felt his cheeks flush, and as he looked around the table at all the earnest expressions, his cheeks flushed even more. Jensen wished he was more open about sex like Vicki and Misha, but growing up in a conservative home he just didn't discuss things like that at the dinner table. A quick sex talk from his dad and a follow-up from his mom just to make sure dad covered everything, and that was it.

This was a huge step. It was something that could change the way they all saw each other. It wasn't as if they were going to all move in together and become a foursome, but it would change the dynamics, and there was always the chance it could ruin a friendship.

"If you want to think about it for a while, you can," Vicki said. Her voice was soothing and accepting. She wasn't judging him. Wasn't accusing him of being an uptight prude. She was offering.

Jensen looked to Danneel, who was biting her lip. That cute little thing she did when she really wanted something but was holding back because she didn't like to run right over Jensen. She had a strong personality, which she was well aware of, and she was careful in their relationship to make sure she didn't squish her caring, mild-mannered husband. It was a partnership, and she was a damn good partner, making sure decisions were made together between them.

"Okay, let's say I do this," Jensen said, putting a hand on Danneel's thigh when she let out a little squeak of excitement. "How would this go?"

"It would be best if we did it in our bedroom," Vicki said, "with you on the bed. If that sounds too invasive, we can do it in the living room with you sitting on the couch. Whatever would make you more comfortable."

"From personal experience," Misha said, "the bed is a much better option because of the positioning."

Jensen nodded. "Okay, then what?"

"There's not a whole lot of preparation or fanfare involved," Vicki said. "We keep things as sterile as can be in the situation and we also use lube."

"What about Misha?" Jensen asked.

"He can be in the room if you want or I'll make him wash the dishes while we have some fun," Vicki said, shrugging.

"But...," Jensen said, then sighed as he looked Misha in the eye. "You don't have a problem with this?"

Misha shook his head. "No. Not at all. If you don't want me there, it's okay. You won't hurt my feelings."

"And if I want you there?" Jensen asked, not too sure what Misha's response would be. He knew Misha wouldn't give him a hard time about it, but, well, Jensen didn't really know what to expect.

"I'll sit in the chair in the corner, stand next to the bed, or sit right on the bed with you," Misha said, smiling. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

"What do I have to do?" Jensen asked, looking between Misha and Vicki.

Misha chuckled. "Enjoy yourself. That's it."

Jensen took a cleansing breath. "So... like right now?" he asked, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"You don't have to do this," Danneel said softly, wrapping her right arm around Jensen and pulling him close. "You don't have to do it tonight or ever. And if you want to think about it for a while, that's okay too."

Jensen looked her in the eye. "You want to do this?"

She knew what he meant. They'd spent so much time together, both as friends and lovers, and they meshed so well that they could sometimes even carry on conversations with just single words back and forth, even just a look. She knew he meant he'd do it for her, but that he didn't feel like he had to. He was asking because he wanted to make sure she really wanted it even though it was already obvious.

"Yeah," she said, "but you don't h-"

"Let's do it," Jensen said, then leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, short, and both an acceptance and a reassurance passed between them.

"Dude you are going to love this," Misha said, standing up and stacking the dirty plates.

Jensen huffed out a laugh. "Can't believe I'm doing this," he said, then turned to Vicki. "So everybody who tries this likes it a lot?"

Vicki shook her head. "No. Some people just don't like the feeling and they don't get off on it." She held a hand up as Jensen opened his mouth. "If you don't like it, we'll stop."

Jensen nodded. "Okay, then."

The next few minutes were a blur in Jensen's mind. Danneel taking him by the hand. Walking down the hallway. Misha and Vicki's bedroom, which he'd been in before, but so much different when he walked in knowing what was going to happen. Taking off his boots, socks. Leaving his T-shirt on, but shucking his button-down and nervously handing it to Danneel. He stood in the middle of the room, jeans and T-shirt too much and too little all at once.

"You'll be more comfortable if you take off the jeans," Vicki said as she pulled a bag out of her closet. "You can strip completely or leave your boxers and T-shirt on if you want."

For just a moment, Jensen had the desire to leave. To just walk out the door and act like none of this had happened. He knew none of them would give him a hard time. All three of them were the most understanding people he'd ever met. He loved them all so much it ached.

Jensen eyed the door, flinching as suddenly Vicki was there in front of him, a hand on his chest. It was a calming gesture and not at all forcing him to stay.

"It's okay," Vicki said softly, rubbing his chest. "We're just friends having some fun. No expectations."

It was just what he needed. His shoulders dropped and he smiled at her. "Thanks," he said, some of the knots in his stomach letting loose.

Vicki took a step closer, her hands resting on his hips. "Just an observation and suggestion, and you can say no if you want, but it seems to me you do well when you know exactly what to do. When you're taking direction like on set. That's when you're in your element."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, it feels right. Part of why I knew acting was for me."

"Take your jeans off, fold them, and put them on the chair," Vicki said as Misha walked into the bedroom.

Jensen read it for what it was; an offer to give up control. She'd given him orders, but was waiting to see if he'd do it or say no. Again, he felt the acceptance in her, and without a doubt he knew he could say no. But he wanted to do what she'd told him to do.

He unbuttoned his jeans, then lowered them before stepping out of them and folding the jeans, just like she'd told him to do. He set the jeans on the chair, then waited for his next instructions.

"Get on the bed," Vicki said as she pulled her tools out of the bag. "Put your back up against the head of the bed, spread your legs, and get comfortable."

Jensen did as he was told, smiling when Misha climbed on the bed without asking and sat next to him, close enough their arms brushed up against each other. Misha sat crossed legged at Jensen's right side, easy and comfortable in a way that made Jensen relax even more. Misha had taken off his jeans at some point and was wearing just his boxers and T-shirt.

"You'll be able to see best if you sit right here," Misha said to Danneel, pointing at the spot by Jensen's left knee.

Danneel slipped her shoes off, then climbed onto the bed, mirroring Misha's cross-legged position and facing both Misha and Jensen, her skirt riding up enough that her upper thighs were visible, and Jensen reached over and rested a hand on her right thigh, his pinkie subtly running over the front of her panties, making her smile.

Vicki climbed onto the bed, and Jensen finally noticed she'd stripped down to just her panties and one of Misha's button-down shirts. He could see a bit of her bra as she moved, and the soft skin of her thighs was visible just like Danneel's. She'd pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, and she nudged her glasses up before squeezing something out of a tube onto her left hand.

"I already washed my hands, but this is antibacterial hand cleanser," Vicki said as she rubbed it onto her hands.

Jensen had another moment of panic when the reality of the situation hit him again. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe normally, hoping no one would notice.

"Match my breathing," Misha said, his body pressed up against Jensen's right side even more than before, his breath pleasantly warm on Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen controlled his breathing, matching Misha's, and opened his eyes just as Vicki started rubbing his thighs, a hand on each leg. Her hands were warm and strong as she kneeled between his legs.

She continued massaging his thighs until the panic receded, and then she settled, crossing her legs just like Danneel and Misha. Jensen looked down at her hands as they got closer and closer to his crotch. Instead of reaching into his boxer briefs and pulling him out, she cupped his balls through the fabric, gently kneading them.

He let out soft moan as the muscles in his thighs relaxed just a bit more. Vicki wasn't shy, and her sure fingers felt so good that he felt himself starting to harden.

"Hey!" Jensen said, frowning at Misha, who had just tweaked his right nipple through the shirt.

Misha ran his thumb over the nipple, flicking back and forth, and Jensen felt his cock twitch.

"Sensitive nipples," Misha whispered.

Jensen chuckled, remembering the times Jared had taken advantage of Jensen's sensitive nipples, flicking them or poking him with something just to hear the indignant yelp. He didn't really mind. It was part of the joking and fun on set. But Misha was right, and his nipples were very sensitive.

"You ever played with this Danni?" Misha asked, pinching Jensen's nipple.

Danneel nodded, grinning. "You should hear him whimper when I bite them."

Vicki's fingers moved over his cock, which was getting hard enough that Jensen wanted to pull it out of his boxer briefs, but he let Vicki control the pace of their play.

As she continued running the fingers of her right hand over his length, she reached into the leg of his boxer briefs with her left hand and tickled the underside of his balls. Jensen whimpered, then felt his face heat up a little when he realized he'd let out a noise like that in front of his friends.

He didn't have long to freak out over that fact before Vicki pulled the waistband of his boxer briefs away from his stomach and pulled his cock out with her right hand.

Jensen hadn't had another woman's hand on his cock in years. He'd always been faithful to his lovers, and Danneel was absolutely no exception. A tightness developed in his chest as he was suddenly hit by the guilt of letting it happen even though his wife was sitting so close his fingers were brushing up against her pussy through the panties.

"I don't know if...," Jensen said, then looked to Danneel as Vicki stroked him.

"We're all consenting adults," Vicki said, voice soft but firm. "If Danneel didn't want this, she could stop us at any time. Same goes for you, Jensen. Any time this becomes uncomfortable, any one of us can stop it. And if you're unsure about it, you can ask her."

"Ask her what?" Jensen asked, looking to Vicki. 

She smiled. "Ask her if she's okay with this," Vicki said, giving his cock a firm squeeze.

Jensen's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and when he opened them, he looked to Danneel. "There's a good chance she's going to make me come," he said, a warning to his wife, whom he loved and would never betray.

"I know," Danneel said, nodding as she put her hand over his.

"I love you," Jensen whispered, even though he was really asking. For permission. For reassurance this wouldn't hurt them. Hurt her.

Danneel smirked, then moved Jensen's left hand, pushing her panties aside and moving up against his hand, her pussy wet, clit twitching even as he brushed his thumb over it.

Jensen smiled. "I take it you're on board for this," he said.

"Fuck yeah!" Danneel said, then leaned forward and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Vicki stroked him faster, her hand suddenly gliding over his cock instead of dragging dry, and he bucked up into her hand. Jensen heard the lid of the lube clicking closed, and he moaned into Danneel's mouth when he realized it was Misha who had lubed his cock.

Danneel finally pulled back, lips full and kiss swollen. She was turned on and smiling, no doubt in her mind about what was going on, and it gave him the confidence he needed to turn to Vicki and nod.

"Okay, I'm good," Jensen said to her.

"It's going to feel so good," Vicki said, holding his cock up straight before looking to her husband. "Could you add some more lube?"

Misha nodded and opened the lube again. Vicki squeezed the tip of his dick, making his hole gape, and he gasped as Misha drizzled the cold lube over his hole.

Vicki held his cock with her left hand, then reached over and picked up one of the sounds from the case she'd gotten out of her bag.

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't wanna see that."

"Open your eyes," Vicki said. "If you're not paying attention and flinch, I could accidentally hurt you."

Jensen obeyed, and his stomach clenched as he saw the long rod next to his dick. It looked way too big to fit in a hole he'd only ever pissed and ejaculated out of.

"Don't you have a smaller one?" Jensen asked, squirming.

"Yes, but we're not going to use them," Vicki said, rubbing the tip of it over his gaping hole. "They're too small. What I'm using right now is the third size up, meant for beginners."

"That's too big," Jensen said, shoulders tensing as he tried to pull away from the tool she was dipping into his urethra.

"You sayin' your dick's too small?" Misha asked, and Jensen could hear the smirk.

Jensen shook his head. "Not funny, Mish."

"Yeah, it is," Misha said, "because I did the same thing until Vicki put the tip in, just like that."

Jensen let out a noise he'd forever deny was a squeak as Vicki pushed the tip in. He froze, expecting pain and a burning stretch and maybe even some urge to scream, but instead it just felt like a pressure. It wasn't even uncomfortable.

"See, it fits," Vicki said, pulling it out, then dipping it back in again. "Going too small isn't a good idea. I'm using one that should fit you."

"You've got a big dick," Misha said, nudging him playfully.

"Doesn't seem so big when there's a giant pipe getting shoved into it," Jensen said, chuckling nervously.

Vicki pulled it out, then held it up. "Stop comparing it to your dick. It's a little smaller around than a pencil, and even though you should never do it, a pencil would definitely fit, though it would be a stretch for a newbie."

"Okay, okay, just shove it in and get it over with," Jensen said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jensen flinched when Vicki started stroking his cock again, having expected the sound pushing into his cock instead. Jensen opened his eyes and looked down at his dick.

"Where is it?!" Jensen nearly yelled. "Is it in?"

"Breathe," Vicki said, letting go of Jensen's dick and resting her hands on his thighs. "It's not inside you. It's sitting on the paper towel. You're too tense right now, so it wouldn't feel good if I put it in."

"Sorry," Jensen said, wincing as he looked to Danneel, then Misha before meeting Vicki's gaze again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Vicki said, smiling.

"This is supposed to be fun," Misha said, rubbing a hand over Jensen's chest. "If you're not enjoying yourself, we can always try again another time."

"No, I want to do this," Jensen said, frowning.

"Okay, how about we forget about the sound for a moment," Vicki said, grabbing the waistband of Jensen's boxer briefs and pulling them down.

Jensen lifted his ass off the bed a bit, letting Vicki pull the boxer briefs down his legs. She tossed them behind her, then spread his legs again.

"Rub her clit," Vicki said, leaning toward Danneel.

Jensen didn't hesitate. Danneel was warm and wet and she smelled so fucking good, and Jensen welcomed the distraction. He used his left thumb, starting off gentle until she bucked up against him, then he started flicking back and forth.

"This okay?" Vicki asked as she leaned over Jensen's leg and nudged Danneel's cheek with her nose.

Jensen groaned. "Oh, fuck yeah," he said, then remembered Vicki's husband was right next to him and turned to look at him.

Misha was grinning, love in his eyes as he watched his wife. There was no doubt in Jensen's mind Misha was okay with it.

Danneel gave Jensen one last look, making sure he didn't mind before turning and kissing Vicki. Danneel spread her legs more, giving Jensen room to play. Jensen ran his index and middle fingers between Danneel's labia on either side of her clit, then pushed into her just as Vicki reached down and palmed Danneel's left breast, the lube on Vicki's hand making the blue fabric a few shades darker.

Jensen felt a hand around his cock, stroking, and it took his brain a moment to catch up and realize it was Misha. Hand bigger than Vicki or Danneel's, stronger, but still just as good. Maybe even better because Misha kept using a little twist at the top that had Jensen getting hard all over again along with the show he was watching, the girls kissing and touching each other.

"You want me to help you out?" Jensen asked Misha, feeling a little guilty that everyone else was getting off except Misha.

"No, this is for you," Misha said, leaning close, his mouth so close to Jensen's right ear that he could feel Misha's breath. "See what they're doing? They're doing it for you."

Danneel moaned into Vicki's mouth as Jensen turned his hand, pushing his middle and ring fingers into her as he used his thumb on her clit. She reached out and pushed her hands up Vicki's shirt, cupping her breasts underneath the material. It was a tease, and Jensen nearly begged them to take the shirt off so he could see.

"Well, okay, it kinda looks like Danni's getting a kick out of it too," Misha said, chuckling low and dirty. "She's _mostly_ doing it for you."

Danneel started rocking against Jensen's hand, fucking herself on his fingers as Vicki tilted Danneel's head and sucked on her bottom lip. Danneel's eyes were closed, her breathing heavy, and Jensen could tell she was close to coming, her pussy clenching around his fingers as she chased her orgasm.

"You know just how to get her off," Misha said, that dirty tone to his voice still there and doing things to Jensen that had his dick twitching. "Make her come."

Jensen rubbed her clit faster, using less pressure just the way she liked it as she got closer, teasing her and pushing her closer to the edge even as Misha tightened his grip around Jensen's cock, stroking him faster.

"Oh!" Danneel cried out, head falling back as Vicki sucked kisses over her neck and down her chest, finally closing her mouth around a hard nipple through the material of Danneel's shirt and bra. "Oh, oh, fuck! Oh, yeah! Yeah!"

Danneel's pussy clenched hard around him, Jensen's fingers getting so wet from her that the sounds were obnoxious and fucking hot. She had to be dripping onto the bed.

"Suck your fingers clean," Vicki said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of his wife. "Close your eyes and suck."

Jensen groaned as he licked his palm, then sucked on his index and ring fingers, where most of the mess was. He closed his eyes, moaning as he lost himself in the taste of Danneel.

Misha was still stroking his cock, though not as fast as he had been before, and when Jensen felt a mild stretch, he was ready for it. It didn't hurt, and he opened his eyes, fingers still in his mouth, watching as the sound slowly dropped into his cock, Misha's hand steady as he stroked and Vicki's hand equally steady as she held the end of the sound, making sure it didn't fall too fast.

"Fuck," Jensen said around his fingers, trying to hold still when all he wanted to do was buck up and feel more of whatever it was Vicki was doing to him.

It was a metal rod sinking down into his cock, and he didn't even care that it was foreign and strange. He wondered why he had been so scared of it in the first place. It didn't hurt, and the stretching, sliding hardness moving up his dick was something no other experience had come close to, and he knew Misha had been right, that there was no describing it.

"Look," Vicki said as she pulled the sound out a bit, then let it drop again.

It fell in even more than before, and Jensen whined, the penetration so deep he didn't know what to do with himself. Misha squeezed him, and Jensen let out a groan that seemed to come all the way from his toes. He could feel the hardness inside him, the sensation magnified with Misha's grip.

"I'm fucking you," Vicki whispered as she pulled the metal up, then let it drop. Over and over again.

Jensen couldn't take his eyes off the tip of his dick, watching as Vicki fucked his cock. Before their conversation at dinner, Jensen would've laughed at the idea that he was a virgin in any sense, but with Vicki pushing into him, someplace no one else had ever been, his breath catching in his chest, he shuddered at the thought. Vicki was taking him while Danneel and Misha watched.

"You can see it here too," Misha said, rubbing his thumb over the end of the sound near the base of Jensen's cock.

Misha moved his thumb, and Jensen groaned, the end of the sound making his cock bulge just a bit as Vicki moved it.

"Ah, fuck!" Jensen cried out as Vicki jiggled the sound.

"Oh, that's so hot," Danneel breathed.

Jensen looked to his wife, who had her hand inside her panties and was playing with herself while she watched his cock, her left hand cupping a breast, thumb flicking over her nipple.

"Please," Jensen breathed, looking Vicki in the eye as he fisted the sheets on either side of his hips. "Fuck, Mish, move. Do something."

"No," Vicki said, smirking. "You're going to come right like this. Just from me fucking your cock."

Misha's hand was still around Jensen's dick, and Jensen wanted to scream at him, make him move, make Misha get him off. His balls were pulling up tight, his cock hard and red, panting breaths as he tried to force himself to stay still, not sure what would happen if he bucked up and not willing to find out.

Danneel and Misha shared a look, then she leaned in, and just as Misha's mouth closed over Jensen's right nipple, Danneel started to suck on Jensen's left nipple through his shirt. Misha was all teeth, and Danneel was all suction, Misha's hand around his cock squeezing as Vicki fucked his hole with the sound and someone's hand palmed his balls. It was Danneel. Danneel's small but sure fingers pulling, just this side of painful.

Jensen started to whine, squeezing his eyes shut as his body locked up. He yelped as suddenly the sound was pulled out of his cock and he came so fast it felt as if he was trying to follow the metal, trying to get it back inside him as he came all over his shirt and Misha's hand, some on Jensen's thighs and a glob on Vicki's ankle.

His body twitched a few times, having come harder than he could remember in the recent past, and he let out a long and satisfied moan, his entire body relaxing against the bed.

"That was fuckin' amazing," he said, voice slurred and a grin on his face.

"Do you guys wanna come?" Danneel asked, her right hand glistening and her half-lidded eyes telling Jensen she'd come again.

"No, this was for you guys," Vicki said, shaking her head.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Okay, I've had a lot of fun and I'm totally on board with the whole sounding thing now, so it's time for you guys to get off." He waved his hand in their general direction. "C'mon. Misha's dick is gonna fall off and Vicki's so wet she's probably made a mess of those panties."

"How do you know I'm wet?" Vicki asked, smirking.

"You're right. I'm not really sure," Jensen said, chuckling. He turned to Misha. "Hey, Mish, can you check, please?"

Misha was moving before Jensen even finished speaking, and with a mischievous look on his face, he pounced on Vicki, shoving his left hand inside her panties as she fell back, laughing and reaching for his boxers.

They moved together like they knew each other's bodies better than their own, and Danneel snuggled up against Jensen as they watched Vicki arch her back, hand wrapped around her husband's cock, stroking as Misha fingerfucked her so hard that her thighs were jiggling and her wet pussy squelched against his hand.

Vicki came first, breathy little noises as her body rolled up against Misha's, toes curling. Misha wasn't far behind, as if he was just waiting for her to come, and he dropped his forehead down onto her chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried out against her breast, hips jerking.

"That was so hot," Danneel whispered into Jensen's left ear as Vicki grabbed Misha's head, pulling him up so she could kiss him, soft and sweet, smearing his own release into his hair as she held him.

Misha pulled his wet fingers out of Vicki and wrapped them around her right hip, caressing her more than holding as he ended the kiss, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"You guys wanna stay the night?" Vicki asked, still a little out of breath. "It's late and our bed's really big."

Jensen chuckled, then shrugged and looked to Danneel. "You wanna?"

Danneel nodded. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

"I built the shower to accommodate as many as six," Misha said, grinning proudly.

"My handyman," Vicki said, gazing up at her husband.

"There's seating in there too," Misha said in between placing kisses on Vicki's jaw and neck. "We don't have to stand to get clean."

"You're awesome, Misha," Jensen said, and he wasn't teasing.

Danneel groaned. "I don't suppose you have a way of getting us in there without getting off the bed, do you?"

Vicki curled onto her side, Misha spooning up behind her. "We can rest a bit first, then we'll wash each other up," she said as she closed her eyes.

Jensen scooted down, wrapping his left arm around Danneel as she used his chest as a pillow. "Sounds good to me."

end.


End file.
